


Coming Home

by Em_is_here



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: He's coming up the path!





	Coming Home

The past.

 

It was beautiful.

Of course it was. He had made it. More importantly, he had made it for her. 

She had always wanted a home. Somewhere hers. For the past year or so, she had thought that Cyrus would be it. That she would make wherever he was her home. 

But that hadn't ended well. In fact, it had ended with too much of her blood on her nicest dress.

So when he took her to the invisible tent it was literally a dream come true. 

No matter what he had given up.

 

The present

 

He had to be here. Because the alternative. She can't think of it.

So she Looks through the door. Is that him? It can't be. It is! He's coming up the path!

"Cyrus!" 

She's running now. He's so close, and she has waited so long. Everyone is here. They can leave and

oh

their bodies collide and she stops thinking stops doing anything but chanting"Cyrus Cyrus Cyrus Cyrus Cyrus" because he's here and he's real and she, Alice of Wonderland, did not dream him up.

And one thing she realises, in that moment, is that she was right. Her home is wherever he is. No matter where he is or whether they are apart. Because this feels like coming home. And she never wants to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, what do you think?
> 
> I recently rewatched all 13 episodes of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.
> 
> And i have feelings about episode 8 - home. 
> 
> So many feelings. Yay for writing at half one in the morning then immediately uploading it.


End file.
